


Unwind

by Golden_Asp



Series: Asp's House of Kink [13]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Day 13, I don't know how to tag this, Kinktober, M/M, Noctis is a kitty, Nyactis, Owner/Pet, Pet Play, no sex just the scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Ignis knows it's been a bad day for Noctis when he reaches the apartment and hears the bell of a cat collar.  He must care for his pet.





	Unwind

**Author's Note:**

> Another Ignoct. No sex this time, just a scene between two consenting adults having a scene of pet play. Noctis is a cat the entire time. This was fun to write.
> 
> not beta-ed

Ignis heard the gentle tinkling ring of a bell and a smile curled across his face. It sounded like the bell on a cat’s collar; the cat was clearly playing quite rambunctiously. Ignis toed his shoes off and carried his briefcase into the kitchen of the prince’s apartment.

The sounds coming from the prince’s room stopped, silence settling over the apartment. Ignis waited. Heavy, rapid footsteps echoed down the hall, the bell clattering loudly.

Ignis was nearly bowled over as Noctis rubbed against his legs, pressing his cheek against his thigh. Ignis let out a quiet laugh, grabbing the edge of the counter to hold himself up. He used his free hand to pet Noctis’ back, the prince arching into his touch.

“Aren’t you a pretty kitty,” Ignis said, running his fingers through Noctis’ silken hair. Black cat ears were nestled into his hair, a cleverly hidden headband making them look like they were naturally occurring. A black leather collar with a pink bow was tight around his neck, the bell ringing merrily with every movement Noctis made. Ignis let his eyes run over Noct’s back; the prince was naked, the scar displayed across his spine. He ran his hand over Noct’s back, smiling at the rumbling purr coming from the prince. His hand rested on the swell of Noct’s ass, thumb tracing the soft fur of the tail that hung from between Noctis’ butt cheeks. Ignis surreptitiously spread Noct’s cheeks, nodding when he saw the butt plug attached to the tail.

Noctis made an inquisitive noise, sitting on his haunches and looking up at Ignis. He swiped at his forehead with the back of his hand, chirping at Ignis.

“Hungry, kitten?” Ignis asked, opening the cupboard and pulling down some food.

Noctis chirped again, head butting the back of Ignis’ thigh. Ignis absentmindedly scratched Noctis behind the ear as he began to prepare dinner.

“Not a good day, was it?” Ignis asked, setting the meat in the pan.

Noctis let out a long sigh and flopped onto his side. He gave a disgruntled meow, staring at the underside of fridge.

“I see,” Ignis said, reheating the rice from the day before. Ignis always knew it was a bad day when he came to find Noctis like this. It was their escape; Noctis liked being owned, being able to let go of the responsibilities that went with being a prince. It had taken a lot of negotiation between the two of them to get to this point. Ignis truly enjoyed the scenes now.

Noctis kept making unhappy little noises while Ignis finished dinner, laying right in the middle of the kitchen so Ignis had to step over him every time. Ignis mixed the rice and meat together, putting one on a plate and another in pink bowl with paw prints on it that said ‘Nyactis’. The name matched the tag on the collar.

Ignis knelt next to his human cat, running his knuckles down Noct’s sternum to his stomach. Noctis rolled onto his back, giving Ignis easier access to his belly. Ignis stroked Noct’s stomach, eyes drifting to Noct’s half hard cock. There was nothing sexual in Ignis’ touch, and Noctis wasn’t taking it as such. It simply felt good.

“Come, dinner is ready,” Ignis said, standing up. Noctis got to his hands and knees, scrambling after Ignis as the man carried dinner to the table. Ignis set his plate on the table and lowered the pink pet bowl to the floor next to his chair. Noctis butted Ignis’ hand and lowered his face to the bowl, eating voraciously.

Ignis used his chopsticks, like a civilized human, while the prince of Lucis ate without using his hands, his butt in the air, tail twitching as he clenched around the plug of the tail. Ignis idly talked about his day, about sparring with Gladiolus and Cor, about the meetings he had sat through. He knew Noctis was listening; it was cathartic to both of them.

Noctis finished first, resting his cheek against Ignis’ thigh. Ignis ran his fingers through Noctis’ hair, rubbing his shoulder while he finished his own dinner.

“You are getting food all over my slacks,” Ignis said dryly. Noctis chuffed at him, nosing at his thigh.

“Move, you. I’m going to clean this up.”

He pushed Noctis back with his leg, rolling his eyes when Noctis batted at his toes. He bent over and picked up Noct’s bowl, carrying them both over to the sink. He washed and dried everything, ignoring the sounds of Noctis rolling around behind him. He put the pink pet bowl in the very back of the cupboard, well hidden behind other plates and Tupperware containers. 

He didn’t really want to explain to anyone why the prince had a pink pet bowl with what was essentially his name on it. Noctis was very good about hiding the collar, ears, and tail. Prompto had found the ears once; neither Noct nor Ignis wanted to repeat that experience. 

Ignis walked to the couch, opening his briefcase and pulling out a long ribbon. Noctis leapt forward, butt wiggling as he focused on the string. Ignis smiled, dragging it across the carpet. Noctis pounced on it, chewing on the end of it. Ignis gently pulled it out of his reach, watching Noct watch the ribbon intently.

Ignis cast the ribbon out, laughing when Noctis flipped onto his back, tangling fingers in the ribbon while he chewed on it. Ignis felt the stress of the day bleed away; here, in the darkness of Noct’s apartment, they could just be.

Noctis pulled the ribbon out of Ignis’ grasp, twisting it about his fingers and chewing on the end. Ignis sat back on the couch, turning the stereo system on for some quiet music. He closed his eyes, relaxing into the couch. He felt the couch dip and opened his eyes. Noctis curled up next to him, head pressed against Ignis’ thigh.

Ignis stroked his back, from Noctis’ head all the way to his butt. He curled his hand over Noct’s butt, thumb running in slow circles over Noct’s tailbone. Noctis let out a pleased little sigh, nuzzling Ignis’ thigh.

They sat there in the dark, simply enjoying the each other. Tomorrow, they would go back to being Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum and his advisor, but at the moment, they were a man and his pet unwinding after a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love
> 
> tomorrow: Tony Stark/Iron Man suit, masturbation (it's also Ironstrange)


End file.
